memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Janeway (Ensign)
Any relation to the Captain? Does anyone know if this character is meant to be related to Captain Janeway of Voyager? It just seems awfully convenient that they both have the same name and all. : Janeway isn't exactly an 'uncommon' surname-- and we're really not here to speculate. Besides, are we then to assume that Lt. Torres is related to B'Elanna and Luisa Kim is related to Harry? --Alan del Beccio 05:33, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Reference to Janeway in Next Generation query I've just watched an episode of Next Generation entitled "Man of the People", which was listed as set in the year 2369. In it Deanna Troi discusses her schedule for the day, and makes note of a session booked with "Ensign Janeway". As this is only two years before Kathryn Janeway takes command of Voyager and so has been at a higher rank than ensign for some time, can this be her? If not does it mean that other members of her family (apart from her father who we already know about) are in Starfleet, although it's not a common name? :Did you watch the whole episode? Ensign Janeway was actually seen in the episode. In canon, no relationship between Kathryn Janeway and Ensign Janeway has ever been established. --Jörg 14:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Although I caught the conversation between the ensign and Troi, I missed her name. She does have a look of a younger Kathryn about her tho', don't you think - same hair! :o) ::Here's my theory on the subject. In multiple episodes of Voyager, Kathryn Janeway alluded to the fact that she was a science officer before becoming a Captain. Since there was an Ensign Janeway in TNG (as a Science Officer, at that), wouldn't that make a viable connection? Imo it's far too much of a coincidence to ignore. 18:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with this, Captian Janeway mentioned being a Science Officer in Voyager so this could be the possible link, seems like a big coincidence if it's not a connection.--LittleRena 17:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Aside from the fact this is a completely different person than Kathryn Janeway, we only note deliberate actions, not coincidences. --31dot 18:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Janeway is not a common surname in the Star Trek world but, at the same time the dates dont coincide to her being the same person. I beleive it was just a coincidence as they did'nt plan on making Voyager at the time and the Ensign was not a major character in TNG. -- 03:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ah, they should retcon it. If nothing else it would just be cool.. :) Jimw338 (talk) 23:08, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Kathryn has a sister. Though judging by the info here about her, it's unlikely she'd be this person. --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Appearance How do we know the woman counselor Trio talked to was Ensign Janeway? She was never referred to as such ( 03:34, January 7, 2017 (UTC)) :She's named in the script: ::http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/229.txt :